A Case Of True Love
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Emily gets hurt and Mike comforts her.


**A/N: There seems to be an uprise in Jemily for some reason and it just makes me sick! The pairing doesn't make me sick, it's how the fans act and they just shove it down other people's throats! So, yeah, that's why I'm writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers Samurai!**

* * *

Mike was training hard in the training area when Emily came out of the Shiba house, "Mike, you've been training way too hard, here have a drink." Emily said as she handed Mike a glass of lemonade.

"Gee, thanks Em, you're great." Mike said as he took the glass from her and drank the lemonade.

Then Kevin came out of the Shiba house, "One person is nothing compared to the world." Kevin said then he hit Mike with his training stick.

"Hey, what was that for dude?" Mike asked as he jumped back from Kevin.

"Who wants some more of me?" Kevin asked furiously as he looked around for anyone else to fight and to beat up on.

Emily ran up to Kevin, "What's wrong?" Emily asked as she grabbed his right arm.

Kevin just smacked her in the face that made her fall down to the ground, "Oh Emily! I'm so sorry; I don't know what got into me there." Kevin said as he knelt down beside her.

"It's okay Kev, I'm fine." Emily replied as she got up off the ground rubbing her cheek.

Mike just gave Kevin a mean look, "Don't touch Em again." Mike said to Kevin as he tightened his grip on his practice stick.

"What's wrong with you Mike? She's a Samurai Ranger she can handle it." Kevin replied then he turned his back to Mike in disgust.

"I hate you." Mike growled as he almost hit Kevin hard with his stick, but Emily ran up to Mike and shook her head meaning don't do that.

Then Kevin turned to face Emily, "Emily, I want to practice with you." Kevin said as he pointed his index finger at Emily.

"Okay, I guess." Emily said then she got her practice stick.

Kevin ran up to Emily and swung at her head, but Emily ducked and that made Kevin growl. Mike noticed that it seemed like Kevin was trying to hurt Emily, so he walked up behind Kevin, "Hey, are you trying to hurt, Em?" Mike asked as he kept a stern look on his face.

"Are you in love with her or something?" Kevin asked as he turned around to face Mike face-to-face.

Then the gap sensor went off and Ji and Jayden ran out of the Shiba house, "The park again! Get there quickly!" Ji yelled then Jayden and his team ran off to get to the disturbance in the park.

When they got to the park, they were already morphed and they saw the monster chasing and scaring everybody in the park, "We better put a stop to this!" Jayden said as he put a disk in the black box.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Jayden said, and then a white cape appeared on him. Then he put the black box on his spin sword.

"You're going down!" Jayden said as he charged the nighlock.

The nighlock pulled out a saber and the nighlock's saber clashed with Jayden's spin sword, "You'll never win, Red Ranger!" The nighlock said and then it kicked Jayden in the gut.

Jayden didn't even budge as he swung his spin sword around and slashed the nightlock up through his chest. Jayden jumped back a little bit, and then he took a red disk off of his belt and put it in the black box, "SUPER SAMURAI STRIKE!" Jayden screamed as he slashed the nighlock, the nighlock fell to the ground and blew up.

Then the flames went back into the nighlock and the monster returned to its nighlock form, but this time it went mega (I don't know how else to describe it). Jayden and the rest of the rangers looked up, and then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini Zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding Zord." Jayden exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Bear folding Zord." Mike exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding Zord." Kevin exclaimed as he drew a symbol over his mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Ape folding Zord." Emily exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding Zord." Mia exclaimed as she drew a symbol over her mini folding Zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers exclaimed at once as they jumped up in the air as their Zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their Zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his samuraizer and said, "Zords combine." Then all of the Zords went together to make the MegaZord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

"You can't beat me!" Then the monster jumped up in the air and came down kicking the MegaZord in the face.

Then the monster went back on the ground right in front of the MegaZord, Then the rangers pulled their Megablades out and spun the disks on the thing in front of them. "Katona power!" Jayden screamed as the MegaZord slashed the monster with its saber destroying the Nighlock.

When the rangers got out of the MegaZord they were still morphed. A Mooger came up behind Emily and slashed her from behind! "Ah!" Emily screamed then she fell to the ground and demorphed.

"EMILY!" Mike screamed as he ran up to the Mooger and slashed it across its chest killing the Mooger, and then he turned to Emily and picked her up in his arms.

"I'll be okay." Emily said as she looked up at Mike's morphed face.

Mike demorphed still holding her in his arms, then he kissed her and Emily kissed back.

"Oh, how sweet!" Mia exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

* * *

**E/N: THE END! Please review!**


End file.
